Fence
by blader-chick13
Summary: YukiMachi oneshot. There was always something in the way and yet ... Yuki x Machi


**A Yuki x Machi fanfiction based off prompts from the Livejournal community 30kisses. If unfamiliar with this community, each fanfiction must contain one kiss.**

**Prompt: **fence

**Disclaimer: **_Yuki Sohma_ **and**_ Machi_ _Kuragi_ **belong in their series **Fruits Basket** by the ever lovely **Natsuki Takaya

Even from the beginning, Yuki knew that him and Machi were parted in many fashions. Firstly, their general personalities would be the most obvious and then next would come their train of thought. However, these weren't the things Yuki thought of when he thought of what they were separated by.

No: he thought of things like family, their pasts, work and even school. In one way another, all those things managed to put a nice wedge between any possible relationship they could have created. Though he didn't feel there was _much_ distance between them, he did find that something was still there. Sort of like a wall. Not just any wall, though. It had taken the boy in question quite a while to finally come up with an analogy that would fit this situation. The wall wasn't thick and so he found it wasn't like a solid wall made of brick or cement; instead ... thin and penetrable. Like a chain link fence. Narrow but still a wall and one they could still manage to peek out at each other with.

As often as ever, Yuki had this particular trail of thought running through his mind as he was gathering all his homework into his bag. Class had ended a while ago but because he was so wrapped up in thinking about the person he cherished, time was hardly a factor. Lugging the book bag onto his shoulder, he left the classroom at a regular pace and slowly closed the door.

He'd go check out the student council room: see if Machi was around there. If she was, then Yuki wanted to try offering to walk her home. She was still stiff about everything that pertained to Yuki but she managed and that's what the Sohma boy cherished most of all.

Purely out of habit, Yuki glanced out of a window in the hall and down to the courtyard below with a smile. It was nearly summertime and this year would be coming to an end soon. However, the weather only got hotter so every possible window that could be opened in this school was open completely.

How convenient this was when Yuki noticed his target had already crossed the courtyard with a quickening pace. Unfortunately, she was on the wrong side of the school for Yuki to walk with her and definitely no longer on school property for him to catch up.

Moving quickly to the window seal as to not miss her, Yuki started waving his arms frantically. "Machi! Machi! Up here! Wait there; don't move! I'll be right down!" He called loudly. If poor confused Machi had any sort of statement to make, she never got a chance since Yuki was gone from the window almost as quickly as he'd been there.

Wondering if perhaps he had wanted to discuss something with her, she remained where she was. She was a bit torn however on whether she should give in to her nerves and just leave or remain because she wanted to.

Yuki moved too quickly for her to even consider either for he was within view and running toward her as fast as he could manage. He started to slow down once he finally realized that something was blocking his path to get to Machi.

"Yes?" She questioned dully but she showed interest.

Yuki took a deep breath and grinned, placing a hand to his chest. He looked absolutely thrilled that she hadn't moved an inch. "I wanted to offer to walk you home but you started leaving too soon."

"Too soon?" She repeated and gaze at him questioningly through the links in the fence.

Yuki paused a moment and recalled that it was _he_ that left the school late. He waved his hands as if to shoo away his stupid comment and went back to smiling. "Either way ..." He started but then reached up and pushed stubbornly on the fence, expecting it to budge to the side so he could get through.

Machi watched his action in silence and turned to face him better. "You can't climb it."

Pursing his lips in a way that made him appear like he was seriously considering it, Yuki looked left and right to the fence.

"The gate is on the other side of the school." Machi's voice chimed in.

Right: hadn't thought that far. Yuki wrapped his fingers around the links and gave a disappointed sigh. "I can run around if you'd wait here."

"It's out of your way." Machi pointed out which normally would have dampened Yuki's spirits but didn't appear to do any damage.

'_But I really wanted ..._' Yuki thought but knew Machi wasn't going to _force_ him to go around _just_ to walk her home. She'd never do that even if Yuki would be more than willing.

Machi turned, looking ready to leave when Yuki jumped in desperately. "Wait wait! Come here." He motioned Machi toward the fence.

Puzzled but a bit curious, she obliged. Standing awkwardly close to the fence, she thought she was going to lose balance.

"A little closer." Yuki grinned. "Just a bit."

Again she did just as requested and moved closer so that her toes were touching to fence and she had to grab hold of it just to ensure her balance would remain centered. Then her eyes glanced back up at Yuki and she waited.

He grinned widely and moved himself closer to the fence as well and observed it once more. Too thick ...

He looked disappointed only a moment before he brought his hand up to his lips and kissed his fingers. Once this step was complete, he pushed his fingers through the opening of the fence against Machi's lips softly.

Yuki smiled: Machi was gone before Yuki could even catch her reaction.

He watched her run away curiously at first and then his smile simply formed back into a grin and he chuckled.

Yep: definitely a chain link fence.

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
